The arrival
by LMXB
Summary: Set immediately after Better Angels. When Kara opens the pod she discovers an old family friend who could change her relationships with her family and friends forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is my take on what could happen immediately after the Season 1 finale.

* * *

As Kara opened the hatch to the pod she wasn't expecting to see a familiar face, but there in front of her, unconscious was, was an old family friend. Fearing the worse Kara, much to J'onn's frustration, leaned into the pod and gently shook the Kryptonian.

"Zaltar? Zaltar, can you hear me?"

"Urgh." The man mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Zaltar, are you hurt?" Kara asked.

"Hmmm, no." He said cautiously looking round. "Where am I?"

"A planet called Earth."

"Earth? The third planet for the yellow star? I made it." He said waking up more. "Then I have work to do. I need to go." He said standing moments before a wave of dizziness hit.

"Zaltar, you need to rest." Kara said taking hold of his arms.

"I need to go. I have work to do and not much time. Never enough time." He said escaping Kara's grasp and climbing down from the pod.

"What work?" Kara said jumping down next to him. He then suddenly turned to look at Kara, realising she had been using his name.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage." He stated looking at Kara. "How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me?" Kara asked.

"I'm afraid not, I do however recognise that symbol." He said pointing to her chest. "Although I have not seen it since the destruction of Krypton. How do you know of that symbol?"

"It's my family crest." Kara said.

"You are from the House of El?" Zaltar asked suspiciously staring at Kara. "Kara? Little Kara?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She smiled moments before he engulfed her in a hug.

"My dear child." He said. "How wonderful you are here."

"How are you still alive?" Kara asked when she finally pulled away. "How did you survive the destruction of Krypton."

"Simple, I wasn't on Krypton."

"You weren't?"

"No. I was away visiting the planet Fina as part of my research. I was living in the subterranean network for many months. By the time I had finished my work and was ready to return home Krypton was gone. Since that day those of us who weren't on Krypton have tried to find each other and find a new home."

"And have you?"

"Of sorts we have collated on Junxipom, where we are building a ship to take us to Daxam"

"Wait, Daxam? I thought it was a myth." Kara said.

"A myth? No my child. The original colonists were very much real. They are our last connection to Krypton which is why we will seek out their planet."

"How many of us survived?"

"Hardly any, a mere two thousand so far."

"Two thousand Kryptonians are out there?" Kara asked stunned.

"Pitiful I know, but we are trying to find more."

"Up until two hours ago I though there were less than ten." Kara shrugged.

"I am so sorry my child. If I had ever suspected you were out here I would have come for you." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "But enough about me. What are you doing here? How did you escape Krypton? And how did you end up here?"

"My parents sent me here to look after Kal-El."

"Kal-El? Your cousin? He survived? How is he? Based on your age he must be what thirteen now?"

"Actually he's much older. I got stranded in the phantom zone for twenty four years, he didn't."

"I see. So he doesn't really need your help?"

"No."

"At least you still have him. I mean, I assume you are close. I can't wait to see him, not that I would recognise him." He smiled. "Is he close by? In fact why isn't he here? And who is that?" He asked pointing at J'onn as he reeled off questions faster than Kara could answer them.

"Oh right, sorry. J'onn this is Zaltar and family friend from Krypton. Zaltar, this is J'onn J'onzz, a friend from Earth, or Mars depending on how you are cutting it."

"A pleasure." Zaltar said enthusiastically. "I thought there were none of your kind left. I am so happy that is not the case." He smiled before turning back to Kara. "So where is Kal-El?"

"He lives elsewhere."

"A different planet?"

"A different city."

"You don't live in the same city?"

"No."

"So he doesn't need your help and you don't really see him? Then why are you still here child?"

"Opposed to where?"

"With us, preparing to leave for Daxam." Zaltar said brimming with enthusiasm.

"I have only just discovered there were other survivors." Kara reminded him.

"Then why don't you come back with me?" He asked beaming. "Reunite with our people. As a descendent from the house of El you would be the highest ranking member. You would lead us. Your mother would be so proud. Help me with my mission here then return to our people."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she entered the DEO with Eliza, James and Winn. "Where's Kara?"

"In with our latest arrival." J'onn said.

"Are they a threat?" Alex asked.

"Not according to your sister who seems to know him." J'onn said.

"Know him? How?"

"From Krypton apparently." J'onn explained.

"So why did you want us all here?" Eliza asked.

"There's a complication that you need to be aware of."

"Which is?" Alex asked.

"I don't know the full story. But from what I gathered, the alien who landed is a Kryptonian named Zaltar. He knew your sister back on Krypton, from the sound of it they were quite close."

"Any connection to Fort Rozz?" Alex asked.

"No."

"Then how did he survive?"

"According to him he wasn't on Krypton when it exploded. When he discovered what had happened he started to seek out other survivors. And now he and the others are preparing a colony ship to take them to the planet Daxam which is believed to be the home of an ancient colony of Kryptonians."

"And he's come to ask Kara to join them?" Eliza guessed.

"Not exactly. He claims he had no idea that Kara had survived until she opened his pod. I am still unclear as to why he is here. But since learning of Kara's existence he has asked her to come with him."

"To Daxam?" Winn asked as Alex stood stunned. "What did Kara say?"

"As far as I know she hasn't given him an answer yet." J'onn said.

"Can we trust him?" James asked, from the tone of his voice it was obvious he didn't trust the new arrival.

"I don't know." J'onn said. "Time will tell. Kara clearly does, but then again she does have a tendency of trusting everyone."

-00-

"Alex! Hey you're here. There is someone I want you to meet. This is Zaltar. He's a family friend. Zaltar, this is Alex my sister." Kara beamed as Alex entered the room housing Kara and the new arrival.

"Sister?" Zaltar asked confused.

"Alex's family adopted me after I arrived on Earth." Kara said.

"I imagine she presented you with many challenges. She was always a handful." Zaltar smiled at Alex.

"I was not." Kara protested.

"I seem to remember you were always getting into mischief, especially in my lab. Like the time you played Sciba with an Omegahedron."

"Sciba?" Alex asked.

"It's a game like hide and seek." Kara explained.

"You hid a power source?" Alex asked.

"She did and it was scheduled to be installed that morning. The problem was she hid it, got distracted by something else and ran off. By the time we had figured out what had happened she had forgotten where she hid it."

"Were it not for Zaltar bending the truth I would probably have been the first child to be sent to Fort Rozz."

"I seem to remember your mother threatening to send you there anyway. She was not fooled by my story." Zaltar said. "But then your dear aunt Astra added to our web of lies and claimed you had been with her the entire morning and your mother was forced to back down." Zaltar smiled. But as he looked at Kara he immediately noticed her pained expression and said.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to upset you."

"You didn't." Kara said forcing a smile as she tried to repress memories of Astra.

"So why are you here on Earth?" Alex asked, feeling guilty as she saw Kara's sadness.

"Ahh yes. I have already got distracted." He said. "Those of us who survived have banded together and are currently living on the planet of Junxipom. But we don't belong there. And although we are tolerated we are not accepted. When on Krypton we allowed ourselves to suffer from hubris. Now that hubris is remembered by the other species and we are reminded of it on a daily basis. We want to rebuild but we can't here, well there. We need a home, a real home. So we are setting out to find the Daxamites."

"The first colonists from Krypton?" Alex asked.

"Very good, young lady. When they were on Krypton there was much tension between us and them. They were much more xenophobic than us. They wanted no interactions with other species, whereas we wanted to learn from others. They wanted to learn from independent exploration, whilst we were willing to learn from meeting other species. In the end they set out to explore the universe and eventually set up the new planet of Daxam. It is our hope that their unwillingness to mix with other species will have saved aspects of our culture we have lost. If we find them we can set up a new home and use their knowledge to regroup and relearn where we have come from so we can move forward."

"Will they accept you?" Alex asked.

"We may have had our differences but we shared a common bond. No matter what philosophical differences we had and will have, blood bonds us." Zaltar said.

"What does this have to do with Earth?" Alex asked still not seeing the connection.

"They were convinced that we would come to regret our decision not to go with them, so on their journey they left a few beacons and messages we could use should we ever want to find them."

"And they will lead you to them?"

"No exactly, they make up a map, which we can use. Unfortunately we need all the beacons to complete the map and we are still missing a couple."

"But you think one is here on Earth?" Alex asked.

"We detected a signal from this planet."

"Can you show us the signal?" Kara asked. "If so I'm sure we can find it."

"You have dedicated yourself to the pursuit of science then?" Zaltar asked.

"No. By we I meant Alex, she's a genius." Kara confessed.

"I see. Well Alex, sister of Kara, all the information is in my pod. And I would be exceedingly grateful for any assistance you can provide." Zaltar said.

-00-

"Alex." Eliza greeted as she walked into her daughter's lab.

"Mom." Alex said without looking away from her screen.

"Busy week." Eliza commented as she moved to stand behind Alex. "Is it always like this round here?"

"It has its moments." Alex said as she continued to type.

"You want to talk?" Eliza offered.

"No."

"I think you should." Eliza said trying to tread carefully. "From being a fugitive, to being mind controlled, to the near end of the planet and now this you have a lot to deal with."

"I'll be fine." Alex said hitting the keys harder.

"I know you will be, you always are. But you don't have to get there alone. I'm here for you. And if you don't start talking I think you may need to requisition a new keyboard." Eliza said putting a hand on Alex's wrist.

"Instead of looking for dad I am looking for an object that is probably going to take Kara away from us." Alex said after a moment's silence.

"Has she said she is going?" Eliza asked.

"No, but this is her only chance to be Kryptonian again to get back what she has lost. You've seen how excited and happy she has been since he turned up."

"I know we have had our moments." Eliza said. "But the hardest day for me, even harder than losing your father, was when you left home. And I know if Kara chooses to go it will be hard on all of us, you especially. But if this is the right thing for Kara we have no choice."

"I know. Which is why I am doing everything I can to help Zaltar find this object. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." Alex said as her computer pinged. Turning back to the screen Alex read the message and cursed.

"Alex!" Eliza chastised.

"Of course it has to be there. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse." Alex said ignoring her mother.

"What are you talking about?" Eliza asked.

"The object in question is sitting in Lord Industries." Alex explained.

"Lord Industries as in Maxwell Lord, the young man who helped with Myriad?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean he'll help won't he?"

"Maybe, but who knows at what cost." Alex lamented. "Either way I have to go and ask, which is the last thing I need right now."

"Why, he seemed charming?"

"He is, when he wants to be. But that is just to make you lower your guard so he can go in for the kill."

"He can't be that bad." Eliza commented.

"He tried to kill Kara." Alex said.

"He what? Then why isn't he locked away somewhere?"

"He was, here. Then Kara made me release him." Alex explained before she stood. "You should head back to Kara's and get some rest."

"What about you?"

"I need to go make a deal with the devil."

"Promise me you'll be careful." Eliza asked.

"I promise." Alex said hugging her mother.

 _ **-TBC...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey." James said as he walked up to Kara.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Where's Zaltar?" James asked not seeing the other Kryptonian.

"He and J'onn are in with my mother's hologram trying to extract more information about Daxam." Kara explained.

"Why aren't you with him?"

"I had things to think about." Kara said. "I'm guessing you know he invited me to return with him?"

"Yeah, Henshaw mentioned it." James said before asking. "You sure you can trust Zaltar?"

"I am. He was always there for me when I was growing up and he doesn't have a bad thought about anyone. He is the kindest person I have ever met." She said, her happiness obvious. "And he was practically family."

"Well, I am really pleased you found him." James said before asking. "So you are going with him?"

"I don't know. It has all come from nowhere. I never expected there would be so many of my people out there." Kara confessed.

"Well I know you will make the right decision and no matter what you decide, for what it's worth I'll support you."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Turning your life upside down. Lucy broke up with you because of me and now I may go."

"Lucy and I were already broken and had been broken for a long time. That had nothing to do with you." James said. "But I have one favour." James said.

"Sure."

"If you are going to go, say goodbye properly this time. Don't act weird like you did last time." He smiled.

-00-

"What can I do for you Agent Danvers?" Max asked as he saw Alex march into his office.

"You have in your possession an alien object. I would like it." Alex stated.

"No please?"

"I'm not in the mood." Alex said.

"For manners?" Max asked wondering what had put Alex in a bad mood. "I know we have had our moments but I thought having saved the world together we were at least getting on."

"Kara saved the world, not us." Alex pointed out.

"Has your mood got something to do with the 'meteor' that hit the city?" Max asked. "Please tell me it wasn't more of your sister's crazed relatives?"

"It contained a Kryptonian who is looking for something. Something you have." Alex confirmed.

"You want me to hand over an object to an unknown Kryptonian who is part of a species that nearly obliterated the Earth? I think maybe Myriad caused you some sort of brain injury. Even if I wanted to part with the object, which I don't, I would never hand it to an alien, especially one from a planet that has a track record of planetary destruction."

"Even if it meant Supergirl left Earth for good?" Alex asked.

"What?" Max asked surprised.

"When he has the device he will be leaving and has asked Kara to go with him."

"And she wants to?"

"There are two thousand Kryptonians out there about to search for a new home."

"I'm sorry." Max said sympathetically. "I imagine this is hard for you."

"You think? So can I have the device?"

"It depends, what is it?" Max asked moving round his desk to stand closer to Alex.

"It contains part of a map that will lead the Kryptonians to their new home, far from here. So far it will be a oneway trip." Alex explained.

"Wow, you know how to tug on my heartstrings." Max smiled. "But are you seriously suggesting that we take his word on that?"

"No." Alex said. "You have the device, I am sure you have tested it. You keep telling me you're a clever guy I am sure you can at least make an educated guess as to what it is."

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me...ever." Max replied before looking directly at Alex and saying. "You know I could give you one of three answers. Firstly, the truth, whatever that is. Secondly I could tell you it really is a map, even though I know it's not true, just to get rid of your sister. Thirdly I can tell you it isn't a map, when it really is, instead saying it is a type of weapon, so you can keep your sister. Whatever answer I give I can ensure you that there will be enough evidence to support my theory. So think very carefully about this Alex. What answer do you want? Do you want evidence that he is lying?"

"I want the truth." Alex said.

"Even though it could cost you your sister?"

"All I want is for Kara to be happy." Alex said sadly.

"And who shows the same concern for you?" He asked. When Alex did not respond he said. "Tell me what the object looks like and I will see if I can locate it. If I can I will consider letting you you to take it to the DEO, but only if I get to talk to this Kryptonian first. I am not handing it over without some proof this alien doesn't want to kill us."

"Fine." Alex agreed.

-00-

"Max? What are you doing here?" Kara asked Max as he and Alex entered the room she and Zaltar were in.

"Alex didn't tell you?" He asked.

"Would I be asking if she had?" Kara said annoyed.

"I have the device you are after."

"You do?" Zaltar asked getting excited. "Excellent. Thank you, young man."

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't said you can have it."

"What value does it have to you?" Zaltar asked confused. "It is just part of a map."

"On one level it has no value to me, but the fact you want it makes it very interesting to me."

"Didn't Alex tell you it is a map?" Kara said.

"So says him." Max pointed out.

"I can show you what's on it." Zaltar said before offering. "I will happily demonstrate how it works."

"And how do I know that your demonstration won't be activating a bomb?" Max asked.

"A bomb? Why would I have a bomb? I am not a barbarian." Zaltar said confused.

"Seeing your kind seem hellbent on destroying my planet, forgive me if I don't take your word on it." Max said.

Confused Zaltar looked at Kara and asked. "You tried to destroy this planet?"

"No. Non did."

"Non? As in your uncle? Why would he do that? I mean he had strange ideals but to destroy a planet? It doesn't make sense. Wait Non is on Earth? I thought he was in Fort Rozz?"

"Fort Rozz ended up on Earth." Kara said.

"That's not good." Zaltar commented before realisation dawned. "Then you know about your aunt?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. But know that your mother never wanted to send her there. She did what her duty dictated."

"I know." Kara said.

"So is Astra here?"

"No, she's dead, killed by Alex." Max intervened causing guilt to flash across Alex's face. "Now if we are done playing catch up, perhaps we can get back on topic. Tell me about the device."

"Does he have to be here?" Kara asked Alex.

"He has the device. This is his condition for handing it over." She then looked at Zaltar and said. "Convince him you mean no harm and the device is yours."

"But be careful." Kara warned. "You can't trust him."

"I'm hurt." Max said.

"My dear girl do you not remember the lessons of old. Distrust breeds distrust. He has offered help we must show him respect and trust." He then turned back to Max and said. "So what would you like to know?"

-00-

"Well?" Alex asked as she escorted Max from the lab an hour later.

"He is either a complete idiot or he is playing us like a piano. I have learned more from him in an hour than my R&D department have come up with in a year. To be honest I want to keep him around." Max commented.

"So you trust him enough to hand over the object? Or at least run some tests on it?

"I'll repeat my question from earlier. What answer do you want me to give? Do you want me to prove the device is not what he says?"

"No. I want the truth."

"You sure?"

"I am."

"Well I will say this about you Alex, you have far more principles than I do."

"Not sure anyone has ever questioned that." Alex said.

"In which case then, I can confirm the device is some sort of map."

"But you haven't examined it yet." Alex pointed out.

"Of course I have, months ago." Max replied. "We could work out it was part of a map and it was Kryptonese. We have spent our time since then trying and failing to shut off the beacon."

"And you couldn't have said this earlier?" Alex asked.

"No. You may trust your sister's judgement, but I don't. I needed to see him for myself."

"So you'll hand it over?"

"I will. But you owe me a favour." Max said before asking. "So is she definitely going?"

"I don't know."

"She hasn't said?"

"I haven't asked." Alex explained. "Kara has to make this decision alone. If we talk about it she'll ask my opinion. I can't be objective about that, so I am avoiding the issue."

"I see." Max said. "While I hate to admit it and I will deny ever saying it if you repeat it, I will concede your sister has proven herself useful when fighting other aliens. If she goes we are going to have to work together to make sure we have the best possible defence against alien attacks." Max said. "So that favour you owe me, if your sister chooses to leave you have dinner with me."

"I am about to lose my sister and you are asking me out on a date?" Alex asked incredulously.

"It's not a date." Max said. "Unless you want it to be." As Alex's glare deepened he added. "As I said we need to work together and we need you on top of your game. So the dinner is a way to make sure you are eating and that you are okay. So do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal." Alex agreed.

"Excellent. I will have my people ship the device over. You will have it in three hours."

-00-

"How are you doing?" J'onn asked as he entered Alex's lab and sat next to her.

"Okay."

"You do you remember I am a telepath? Not that I need to be to see what this is doing to you."

"I feel guilty." Alex sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her to go."

"There's nothing wrong with that." J'onn said. "You're her sister."

"And as her sister I should want what is best for her."

"You don't think staying is what is best for her?"

"She has a chance to reunite with her people, her culture."

"You're her people." J'onn said.

"She has never felt like she truly fitted in here." Alex reminded him. "And when she was attacked by the Black Mercy her dream word didn't involve Earth or any of us."

"That's right, it involved Krypton and her parents. Neither of which she can ever get back. Going back with Zaltar isn't going to give her that life. Alex, I know this is hard but Zaltar will be going in a few hours, possibly with your sister. You need to speak to Kara before then. Don't leave things unsaid."

"As soon as she has made her decision I will talk to her." Alex promised.

"Good. So where is she?"

"Outside, watching the stars."

-00-

"Kara." J'onn greeted as he sat down next to her on the sandbank. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just looking at the stars. It is so dark out here compared to the city." Kara explained before looking at J'onn and asking. "Is Alex mad at me?"

"Should she be?" J'onn asked.

"I don't know. I probably seem pretty ungrateful right now."

"For wanting to go with Zaltar?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah."

"He is one of your people. Alex understands that."

"Then why is she avoiding me?"

"Kara, you know Alex loves you and she doesn't want you to go. But because she loves you, she wants you to be happy. She is avoiding you because she doesn't want you to make the wrong decision because of her." J'onn then paused and awkwardly wrapped his arm round Kara's shoulder. "I want you to stay. But I also know that if I found out there was a colony of my people out there I would want to go." J'onn confessed. "I know you want to live up to your mother's expectations. You still want to protect your cousin regardless of whether it is directly or through saving the Earth. You have always been guided by responsibility, always wondering if your mother would be proud of you. I can't answer for your mother, but I can tell you I am proud of you. Don't think about what your mother would have wanted or what your cousin wants or what Alex wants. Don't think about what you should do. Think about what deep down you really want."

-00-

Following her conversation with J'onn, Kara was feeling more confused and took to the skies on a clear her head flight. For an hour she circled round the city considering her options. Her attention was eventually drawn to a light shining upwards from CatCo. Confused she swooped down and landed on the balcony where Cat was waiting with a flashlight.

"Ms Grant." Supergirl greeted.

"It is about time." Cat said. "You have been flying around like an annoying fly for an hour."

"Sorry. I just needed some time to think."

"Has something happened?" Cat asked, her concern genuine.

"I recently discovered that there are two thousand Kryptonians still alive." Supergirl said turning to look out over the city.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Cat asked.

"Yes." Supergirl agreed. "Except they are about to set off to find a new home. Once they have left they will be gone forever."

"You couldn't go with them?"

"I could and Zaltar has asked me to. But it is a one way trip. If I go, I can never come back. I will never see my Earth family and friends again."

"I see." Cat said. "And now you are torn?"

"I am. I don't know what to do and I have only a few hours to decide. I was hoping that flying round the city would clear my head."

"But it didn't?"

"No."

"Can I offer you some advice?" Cat asked.

"Sure."

"Think about what you want and what you can offer." She said repeating her words to Kara from a few days previously. As she spoke Supergirl looked at her wondering if she knew the truth. But she could not ask as Cat had already gone on. "One choice may give you a better opportunity than the other, a greater sense of purpose, which on the surface seems like the better option. But more importantly think about what you will lose if you go and if you stay and figure out which loss means more to you personally."

For a minute Supergirl didn't respond. Instead she just stared out over the city. Then she turned so quickly it was almost a blur.

"Thank you Ms Grant. That really helped." She said before hugging Cat and adding. "Thank you for everything." She then released Cat before flying off.

"You could at least have told me your decision." Cat shouted after her, fearing the worse.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up on Tuesday or Wednesday.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry." Zaltar said as Kara entered his room.

"For what?" Kara asked confused.

"Creating turmoil for you. My offer for you to join us was not meant to cause you and your Earth family pain. I just want you to be happy. I can see why you would like to stay here, I mean, here you can fly."

"Flying is cool." Kara agreed.

"Well, you could wear extra layers." Zaltar said causing Kara to smile and explain.

"It's an expression. It means it is good."

"I see, I think. So if something is bad it is warm?"

"No. It doesn't work like that." Kara grinned.

"In which case I don't see." Zaltar confessed. "This world is most strange."

"I used to feel the same way. At times I still do." Kara said. "When I first came here I felt so lost, so alone. I had lost everything. Everything was so different. I never really fitted in. I was always different."

"Well you were a Kryptonian living amongst humans." Zaltar pointed out.

"Yeah. But despite my differences my foster family took me in and treated me one of them. They accepted me for who I was and they became my family. They became part of me." She paused and looked at Zaltar. "Being here has changed me." Kara went on. "I will always be a daughter of Krypton, but I am also bonded to Earth. I am no longer just a Kryptonian. If I went with you I wouldn't be normal there either and who knows what the Daxamites would make of me. They would probably burn me at a stake."

"I don't see why." Zaltar said disturbed by the image. "They were not violent."

"Another Earth expression." Kara explained. "My point is when I came here I was so different that I could never be normal and as much as I crave normalcy to feel like I did on Krypton I can't have it here as I am too different. But I can't have it with you either for the same reason. I can't go with you. My home, my family, my heart is here."

"I can see that." Zaltar smiled.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not." Zaltar said. "You know you were always my favourite, of your generation, daughter of the house of El."

"I was the only daughter of my generation of the house of El." Kara reminded him causing him to smile before saying.

"All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy. You, as part of the great House of El, always had such responsibility. Something that I feared would cost you happiness. The fact you survived the destruction of Krypton and have found happiness here is more than I could have hoped for. I am happy for you. Part of me wishes I could stay with you. But I have to go, our people need this map."

"I know." Kara said hugging him. "I will always miss you. I'll let the others know you are ready."

"Thank you my child." Zaltar said as Kara left the room.

"He's ready." Kara said as she approached J'onn and Alex who were waiting outside.

"He?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, he."

"He not we?" Alex asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"He not we." Kara confirmed.

"So you're not going?" Alex asked.

"No. My home and my family is here." Kara said hugging Alex who gripped Kara with such ferocity even she was impressed.

-00-

"Good luck, my dear child." Zaltar said hugging her. "May Rao guide you in light and dark and may we one day be reunited amongst the stars."

He then released Kara and walked towards Alex. "Look after her, she is very dear to me."

"I will." Alex promised him.

"Thank you." Zaltar said turning and walking back to his pod. He started to climb in then stopped, leaned into the cockpit and took something out. He them jumped back down and returned to Kara.

"You should have this." He smiled giving her a small cube.

"Thank you." Kara said taking the cube off him.

"You are most welcome. Just remember to stay true to yourself and you'll be fine." He smiled before once again returning to his pod. This time he climbed in and flew away, forever.

"You okay?" Alex asked noticing Kara struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"I will be." Kara said leaning into Alex who wrapped an arm round her shoulders.

"What did he give you?" Alex questioned looking at the device in Kara's hand.

"It's a memory cube. It replays events. Kind of like videos, but a 3D holographic rendering instead."

"You going to look at it now?"

"No. I think I'll wait awhile. Right now I just want to go home."

-00-

"Kara? You're here? You didn't go?" Eliza asked when she saw Kara and Alex walk into Kara's apartment, moments before engulfing both her daughters in a hug.

"You thought I left?" Kara asked feeling guilty.

"I saw the pod and assumed you'd gone." Eliza confessed.

"Without saying goodbye?" Kara asked as she hugged Eliza again.

"You have been a little busy." Eliza reminded her.

"Never too busy for family." Kara assured her. "Besides someone has to look after Alex."

"I think you'll find it's the other way round." Alex said.

"Um, I recently saved the entire Earth, including you." Kara said.

"And then I flew into space and rescued you because you hadn't thought of an escape plan." Alex countered.

"The White Martian." Kara said only for Alex to say.

"The Black Mercy."

"The plane." Kara said.

"Vartox." Alex countered until Eliza stepped in.

"That's enough. All you are doing is proving that you are both too reckless. Alex I expect more from you and Kara you have to be more careful. Both of you have room for improvement and perhaps if you didn't spend your lives getting into trouble you could actually have normal lives and I don't know, date."

"Unlike Alex I have dated recently." Kara said. "Plus I have an almost boyfriend."

"Who? When? What is an almost boyfriend?" Alex asked.

"James, we kind of kissed right before Zaltar came."

"That's great sweetie." Eliza smiled, before looking at Alex and saying. "See, even your sister can date. So why can't you?"

"If I wanted to date I could." Alex protested earning a scoff from Kara who asked.

"Really? When was the last time you were asked out on a date?"

"For your information I got asked out yesterday." Alex said, bending the truth slightly.

"You did?" Both Eliza and Kara asked surprised.

"I did."

"But you have been at the DEO." Kara pointed out. "Aren't there rules against that?"

"Probably, but it wasn't anyone from the DEO." Alex shrugged.

"Well it wasn't Zaltar and Winn is too afraid of you." Kara listed.

"And he is still pining after you." Alex pointed out.

"So that just leaves Max. Seriously Maxwell Lord asked you on a date?" Kara asked her tone full of shock and dismay.

"I thought you didn't like him and he had tried to kill Kara?" Eliza asked feeling like she was missing something.

"I don't and he did." Alex confirmed.

"Then why did he ask you out?" Eliza pressed.

"Because he likes me apparently, or he wants to mess with Kara."

"You didn't say yes did you?" Kara asked appalled by the idea.

"I did not accept his offer of a date." Alex answered carefully so she wasn't lying. "But if you two keep going on at me I am sure I can ask if I can change my mind." She threatened.

-00-

The following morning Winn sat at his desk playing with one of his toys when he became aware of a shadow. Assuming it was Cat he quickly put the toy down and looked up.

"Kara! You're here?" He asked jumping up and hugging her. "We thought you'd left." He said clinging onto her.

"No. My home is here." Kara smiled as she pulled away. For a moment Winn smiled back before turning sombre and asking.

"Are you really okay with that?"

"I'm fine. This is my home now and my family and friends are here." Kara said before straightening and saying. "Ms Grant."

"What? Where?"

"Elevator, two seconds." Kara said just before the doors opened.

"Kara? You're here?" Cat asked as she stepped out of the elevator clearly surprised.

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said picking up the latte she had brought and handing it to Cat.

"Interesting. My office."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said following her mentor, glancing over at Winn who gave her a sympathetic glance.

"So I assume you have carefully considered your options?" Cat said as she placed her bag on her desk and sat down. "Thought about what you want and decided your place is here?"

"Yes." Kara said.

"Good, because I heard you had other offers."

"Other offers?" Kara asked now convinced Cat new the truth.

"Don't play coy, Louise told me about the offer from Starlet Media."

"Starlet Media? Oh you mean that job offer." Kara said sagging in relief that her secret was safe. "I was never going to take that. I like working here. Wait who is Louise?"

"The new you, well she was until she left in tears yesterday afternoon. Breaking rules number one and five. So you see your future here?"

"Yes Ms Grant."

"Good. I appreciate loyalty and hot lattes." She said sipping the drink Kara had brought her. She then looked at Kara and said. "There have been plenty of fireballs over this City recently."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara answered, unsure how to reply.

"I think Supergirl needs to give an interview to me on why she chose to stay."

"Stay?" Kara asked trying to look innocent. "Was she going somewhere?" As Cat shot a withering glare her way Kara felt the panic rise and forged on. "How do you know she hasn't gone? Have you seen her this morning?" Kara asked growing more and more convinced that Cat knew her identity.

"Indeed."

"Really?" Kara asked knowing full well Supergirl had not been out since last night.

"Are you suggesting I am hallucinating?" Cat asked.

"Are you seeing her now?" Kara asked looking round the office. When she was met with silence she finally turned back to face Cat who was staring at her. After a moment Cat sat back and ordered.

"Tell Olsen to set up an interview with his caped friend. And then find me another assistant, who can schedule a meeting for you with me on Friday to discuss your job."

-00-

When Kara stepped out of Cat's office she noticed Winn was no longer at his desk. Confused she wandered over to James's office where she found both guys in deep conversation.

"Kara." James beamed when she entered before he engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey." She smiled into his shoulder.

"So you stayed." James stated unnecessarily as he pulled away.

"I stayed." Kara confirmed.

"Good, because I know I said I'd support you whichever way, but I support you a whole lot more this way." He smiled. He then noticed Kara's frown and asked. "You okay? You look confused."

"Yeah, you are scrunching your eyebrows." Winn added.

"I am confused." Kara said.

"About what?" James said.

"Ms Grant. I thought she knew who I was, I mean she kept making comments and it was so obvious she knew, but then all of a sudden she started acting like she didn't."

"Maybe you are imagining it." Winn said. "I mean she is really good at making you think she knows you have something to hide."

"Maybe, but what if she does know? What will she do? What do I do?"

"Relax and breathe." Winn said. "Last time she thought she knew she came out and said it. She hasn't this time has she?"

"Not directly."

"Well then." Winn said. "Unless she does know and she is just toying with you."

"Not helpful." Kara pointed out.

"Maybe Cat does know." James said. "But as long as she doesn't tell the world it is a problem for another day."

"Why not tell me?"

"Maybe she wants you to tell her, not the other way round." James said.

"I can't do that. Alex would kill me, literally." Kara pointed out.

"Speaking of being killed. I have a meeting with Ms Grant in one minute so I need to go." Winn said before suggesting. "Lunch?"

"Sounds good." Kara smiled.

"Excellent. I'll see you later." Winn smiled before leaving.

"So how about, assuming no disasters, dinner tonight?" James said when they were alone.

"I can't." Kara said surprising James. "I need to spend some time with Alex. Another time?"

"Sure." James smiled, trying to hide his hurt. "I get that."

"Thank you. And thank you for being so understanding over the last few days."

"Anytime."

-00-

As Kara sat at her desk in her empty office she saw instant messenger flashing at her.

 **C** _ **lark:**_ _Hey, I'm glad you stayed._

 _ **Kara:**_ _I'm glad I stayed too. I'm sorry you missed Zaltar, he wanted to meet you._

 _ **Clark:**_ _I didn't want to ruin the mental picture you painted of him. Plus I didn't want to sway your decision._

 _ **Kara:**_ _You should come by sometime I miss you._

 _ **Clark:**_ _I will, I promise. Got to run, fire._

 _ **Kara:**_ _Take care._

 _ **Clark:**_ _Will do. Call if you need anything._

Smiling Kara sat back and looked round her office before picking up her phone and starting the task of finding a new assistant.

-00-

"So why aren't you with Jimmy Olsen?" Alex asked that evening as she threw the blanket over her and Kara before reaching forward and grabbing a pizza slice.

"James Olsen." Kara corrected, picking up her own slice. "Because I wanted to spend time with you and we have not had a Danvers' sisters pizza night in like forever. I've really missed you."

"I missed you too." Alex said before confessing. "I really thought you were going to go with him."

"I'm sorry I put you through that. I admit I was tempted. But my home is here. My family is here." Kara said looking at Alex. "Besides we have work to do. We need to find your dad."

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. For those I couldn't reply to thanks for the comments.


End file.
